mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowflower View
Snowflower View is the third main course in Shining Stars 3. This is the first course that requires stars to access in the hack. Once Mario gathers 5 stars from the first two courses or the two secret courses, he can open the Star Door located behind the buildings that house Sunset City. Once through the door, stand on the blue "warp" to access it. This level is a small snowy forest, littered with dense fields of blue snowflowers. The level consists of a snowy lake and a couple of hilly slopes around it. Missions Star 1: A Short Ride Mario must use an elevator platform to reach a high shrine. Follow the stone path across two wooden bridges to reach a series of elevated stone pillars. Using long and triple jumps, make your way up the platforms, avoiding the Chuckya and Kuromame's fire, until Mario reaches the elevator at the top. Step on the elevator and ride it, avoiding more Kuromame fire, until you reach the highest platform, where the elevator will end. Long jump to the snowy plain and use the Note Block to grab the star. Star 2: Side Cave Shenanigans Using a Koopa Shell, Mario must find this star on the other end of the icy river. The shell is on a snowy hill. Go to the snowy are to the left of the bridges by long jumping over the river. Behind the Tree with a ring of flowers around it, there is a snowy hill. Jump up the dark blue part of the hill and reach the flat part on top. To the left is a "!" Block next to a Skeeter. This contains the shell. Jump on the shell and surf away from the mound of snow and jump into the frozen river. Following this will lead to the Side Cave. Do not stay in the middle as fire snakes will spawn and knock Mario off the shell. The star is at the end. Star 3: Green Stars of Ice and Snow Mario must discover the three green stars scattered around the snow. Their locations are as follows: # On top of a hill directly next to the starting platform. Mario will pass a gate with another star behind it and then jump down to to the Green star above some flowers. # On a high stone platform across the river, next to a tree surrounded by flowers. Wall kick off the nearby wall to reach it. # On top of a snowy slope to the right of the first wooden bridge from the start Once Mario finds all three stars, the Shinning Star appears in between the two wooden bridges. Star 4: Vanishing Act in the Tree Requires Vanish Cap! Mario must find a hidden Vanish and use it to infiltrate a gate. The block containing the cap is hidden in a tree. From the start, jump across the river and locate a tree in a ring of flowers. Mario can see the shadow of the box and grab the Vanish Cap. Jump back across the river and climb the slope to the right wall. On top is the gate with the star. gay baby jail!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Star 5: Snowflower Viewing There are a couple of Flipswitch Panels hidden under the fields of snowflowers. There are four in total. Their locations are as follows: # In the flowers behind the start # In the other flower patch far behind the start # On the ridge above the start where one of the Green Stars were # Across the river in the flowers that surround a tree Once Mario presses all 4 panels, the star appears at the start. Star 6: Fun Flipswap Funtimes Mario must cross a bridge of Flipping Platforms. The platforms are right next to the start, above a pit of icy lava. Mario must time his jumps for he can land on the next platform as the one he stands on goes into the mountain. At the end is the star. 90 Coin Star Most of the areas that contain other stars do not contain any relevant amount of coins. Scattered around the level are plenty of boxes with coins in them. There is also a Blue Coin Switch '''high on the mountain Mario can use by taking an orange and white Warp Box that is under the stone pillars in the icy lake. '''Enemies * Chuckya * Skeeter * Goomba * Kuromame Trivia * At the top of the level where Star 1 was located there is a picture of a Touhou character named Alice Margatroid under the Note Block ** This makes sense as her theme is also the level music of the stage and in the game that the stage is referencing (Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom) she is found in a snowy forest Category:Level Category:Location Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Snowscape Category:Music-Touhou